Robos
by Once L
Summary: Si a Aomine le robaron a Tetsu, entonces él se robará a... al senpai de Kise. Ha dicho. - Ligero Shonen Ai. Aomine/Kasamatsu, Kise/Kasamatsu.


**Título: **Robos.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Aomine Daiki, Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryota. Mención de Kuroko y Kagami.

**Género:** General. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Ligero Shonen Ai. Aomine/Kasamatsu, Kise/Kasamatsu. Mención de Kagami/Kuroko y alusión en pasado de Aomine/Kuroko.

**Resumen: **Si a Aomine le robaron a Tetsu, entonces él se robará a... al senpai de Kise. Ha dicho.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. A Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sí.

**02/09/12.**

Aomine va enojado.

El idiota de Kagami le ha robado a Tetsu y ahora se ha quedado sin su "_luz" _en más de un sentido. Lo cierto es que no lo soporta, y su molestia no hace más que aumentar.

—¡Estúpido, Kagami! —gruñe al tensarse más su cuerpo y apresurar más su paso—. ¡Algún día me las pagará!

Con ese pensamiento en su mente es que se dirige de regreso a su escuela, pateando cuanta lata o piedrita se encuentre en su camino.

Un único pensamiento se reproduce una y otra vez en su mente.

_"¡Maldición, ahora 'necesitaré' a alguien más a mi lado!"._

No tiene ninguna idea sobre quién, pero ya pensará en alguien para descargar de "otra forma" la tensión y energía acumulada que no pierde mientras juega baloncesto y que sólo el sexo logra liberar.

Y entonces…

- ¡Kasamatsu-senpai~!

Al instante reconoce ciertos lloriqueos que atraen su atención al otro lado del camino. Es Kise como ve, y él también se da cuenta de su presencia por lo que deja de llorar y le presta atención al quedar frente a frente.

- ¡Ah, pero si es Aominecchi! –dice feliz, fastidiándolo al instante.

Y es que ahora no está de humor para la euforia y los gritos felices del rubio y todo el brillo que desprende a su alrededor. Por suerte, la persona que lo acompaña, su senpai o algo así, lo aplaca a su manera.

—¡Idiota, deja de ser tan escandaloso! ¿Quieres? —y sólo para enfatizar su punto lo patea por la espalda, haciendo que sus rodillas se flexionen un poco.

—¡Ah, senpai~! ¡Eso duele! —y se lleva sus manos a la parte afectada con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

La acción y proceder del capitán de Kaijo atraen la atención de Daiki, decidiéndolo en ese instante.

_"¡Eso es! Es justo lo que necesito"._

—¡Hey, tú…! —y sin decirle nada más, jala del brazo a Kasamatsu y lo atrae hacia sí para hacer que lo miré fijamente. La diferencia de estaturas en más que evidente—. ¡Ahora eres mío! —exclama.

—¿E-Eh? —dejando a Yukio más que confundido y sin palabras.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero qué crees que estás diciendo, Aominecchi? —Kise vuelve a llorar y a hacer un drama, protestando inconforme ante sus palabras y tratando de liberarlo de su agarre—. ¿Por qué senpai sería tuyo, eh?

—Porque sí, porque yo lo digo y punto. —es la escueta respuesta que le da, sin soltar en ningún momento al de ojos azules.

—Hey, ustedes… -una venita comienza a palpitar en su frente al ser jalado por los dos idiotas de la Generación de los Milagros.

Pero Aomine ignora a ambos.

Si a él le robaron a Tetsu, entonces ahora él le roba a Kise su senpai. El capitán de Kaijo ahora es suyo y ni las palabras confusas del armador o la energía que el rubio imprime para liberarlo de su agarre al argumentar que _"¡Senpai es suyo!" _ lo harán cambiar de parecer; el beso intenso que le roba de la nada sólo es una advertencia de lo que le hará en cuanto se deshaga de Kise y se lo lleve a su departamento. Lo ha decido.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ni idea de dónde ha salido esto, lo siento o.o

Si bien es cierto que tengo cierto recelo contra el Aomine/Kise porque limita los fic's de Kise/Kasamatsu, tal parece que he encontrado una forma retorcida y alterna de tolerar a estos dos al sumar el detalle de "Kasamatsu" xD

Eso… y que me he encontrado una imágenes muy bonitas de Aomine/Kasamatsu. ¡Oh! Porque lo confieso, Kasamatsu Yukio es mi personaje favorito y en mis tiempos libres acostumbro buscar imágenes de él :p

Y bueno, eso sería todo. De verdad agradezco infinitamente a la persona valiente que se lea esta… locura. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
